Leafpool's Wish/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Leafpool enters Firestar's den one moon after her dream of the three stars. She reminds herself to tell Whitepaw to bring moss to the Highledge, as Firestar is still from losing a life. The medicine cat recalls the horror of the previous day, when the leader was caught in a fox trap by Hawkfrost. She remembers when Brambleclaw saved Firestar and killed his half-brother, fulfilling the previous prophecy about blood spilling blood. She hears her father speak, and she goes to check on his wound. It isn't infected, so she gives him honey and poppy seeds. He insists that she shouldn't fuss over him, and she retorts that he had lost a life the day before. :Leafpool leaves his den and tells Whitepaw to fetch some moss, to which Brackenfur jokingly remarks that she's stealing his apprentice. She asks the warrior if it was right for Firestar to appoint Brambleclaw as deputy after deciding that Graystripe was dead. Brackenfur flicks his tail and meows that he'd always felt the Clan would be vulnerable without a deputy. The ginger tom notes that he's glad that Leafpool came back since there are some absences that leave ThunderClan even more unprotected Berrykit runs from the nursery to greet Brackenfur. The kit shows him a move that Thornclaw taught him by pouncing on an ant, but lands in a heap of creamy fur. Daisy calls Berrykit over to join her and her other kits, Hazelkit and Mousekit. Leafpool and Brackenfur discuss about queen's litter getting apprentice ceremonies coming soon. :Leafpool sees Molekit running away from Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit from the nursery. The gray she-kit spots the medicine cat and asks her about Firestar. Leafpool studies Cinderkit and feels as if she sounds older than a moon, but then states that the leader is fine. The tabby is curious about why Cinderkit's scent was all too familiar, but Sorreltail calls her kits back to the den. Molekit and Honeykit race who the fastest is, and the latter nearly knocks over Whitepaw. Leafpool feels an odd, squirming sensation in her stomach, recognizing it as what she had felt many times before. She recalls the dream of the three StarClan cats half a moon before. The medicine cat knows that the three tiny stars were referring to her kits and relationship with Crowfeather. Sorreltail notices Leafpool's anxiety and questions if she feels ill. She lies and says that she's experiencing a bellyache before excusing herself to tend to Brambleclaw's wounds. :The deputy is licking his paw pads, and Leafpool feels a strong feeling of distrust toward him. She assumes that their plan to kill Firestar had failed, but she was still confused as to why he was trying to free him. The medicine cat states that Whitepaw would bring him marigold juice for his paws and pelt wounds. As Leafpool is leaving, Brambleclaw brings up the topic of his training in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost. He assures her that he does not plan to meet up with Tigerstar again and that he is loyal to ThunderClan. Leafpool feels the kits in her stomach move, making her stagger. Brambleclaw is suspicious as the medicine cat covers it up by saying that she must've swallowed mouse bile when treating Mousefur's ticks. She rushes from the den, and spots Daisy's kits playing with a stick in the clearing. The young cats are suddenly distracted by Spiderleg, and start batting at his tail. The black warrior is annoyed at this, and Daisy calls them back with a glare in the tom's direction. Leafpool thinks that Crowfeather would always want to play with her kits, and wonders about where their destiny lies.. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitepaw *Brackenfur *Berrykit *Hazelkit *Mousekit *Daisy *Molekit *Honeykit *Poppykit *Cinderkit *Sorreltail *Brambleclaw *Spiderleg }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw *Mousefur *Graystripe *Thornclaw *Ashfur (TC) *Bluestar *Yellowfang *Lionheart *Crowfeather }} Errors *Spiderleg is mistakenly said to be to be the father of Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit. Notes and references Category:Leafpool's Wish Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages